final_fantasy_vii_onlinefandomcom-20200216-history
Connor Slade
Lieutenant General Asid Mjolnir of the United States Army is the Commanding Officer of Stargate Command. Physical Description *Height: 2.05 m (6 feet 9 inches) *Weight: 116.4 kg (256 Lbs) *Eye Color: Multicolour *Hair Color: Black *Hair Style: Short *ATA Gene Status: Positive (Gene Therapy) *WTA Gene Status: Positive (Natural Carrier) *GTA Gene Status: Positive (Gene Therapy) Education *'Primary & Secondary:' **Public Schooling in Pennsylvania **Upper Darby High School *'Post Secondary Education:' **Bachelor of Sciences - Olympic State College, Washington *'Military Education:' **Valley Forge Military Academy, Pennsylvania (Officer Candidate School) Family *Father: John Name Redacted, United States Army (Ret) **Born, 8/26/1947 **Deceased, 9/2/2011 *Mother: Frances Name Redacted **Born, 10/3/1947 **Deceased, 9/22/2018 *Brother: Erik Name Redacted **Born, 9/14/1980 **Civilian (IT Specialist) *Sister-in-Law: Jennifer Name Redacted **Born, 6/20/1980 **Civilian (Special Needs Aide) *Spouse: Senior Chief Petty Officer Audie Mjolnir, United States Navy **Non-Commissioned Officer In Charge, Stargate Command **Medic, Stargate Command Team 1 *Daughter: Faith Mjolnir **Deceased, Miscarriage - 2/26/2024 *Spouse: Doctor Christene Mjolnir, PhD (Alternate Reality) **Deceased *Son: Lieutenant Colonel Estragon Turner, United States Air Force (Alternate Reality) **Patient, Doctor Janet Frasier Memorial Medical Center *Sister-in-Law: Colonel Jennifer Etearna, United States Air Force (Alternate Reality) **Executive Officer, Stargate Command *Brother-in-Law: Colonel Nolan Etearna, United States Air Force (Alternate Reality) **Commanding Officer, Aureus-Celestis Expedition *Sister-in-Law: Captain Angela Etearna, United States Air Force (Alternate Reality) **Killed in Action *Father-in-Law: Major Deamous Etearna, United States Army (Alternate Reality) **Killed in Action *Mother-in-Law: Major General Rosa Etearna, United States Army (Alternate Reality) **Commanding Officer, Atlantis Expedition Career History *Officer Training - Valley Forge Military Academy, Pennsylvania (Officer Candidate School) **06/10/2009 - 09/20/2011 *Special Forces, United States Army Special Operations Command (USASOC) **09/20/2011 - 05/09/2012 *Infantry, III Corps - Deployed to Iraq **07/13/2012 - 12/1/2013 *Special Forces, United States Army Special Operations Command (USASOC) **12/1/2013 - 03/22/2020 *SG-3 Commander, Stargate Command **03/22/2020 - 07/18/2020 *SG-3 Commander & SGC Executive Officer, Stargate Command **07/18/2020 - 09/27/2022 *SG-3 Commander & SGC Acting Commanding Officer, Stargate Command **09/27/2022 - 07/15/2023 *Commanding Officer, Stargate Command **07/15/2023 - 11/21/2023 *Medical Care, Stargate Command Base Hospital, Stargate Command **11/21/2023 - 02/26/2024 *Observer, Stargate Command **02/26/2024 - 09/01/2024 *Commanding Officer, Stargate Command **09/01/2024 - 02/26/2026 *Missing in Action **02/26/2026 - Present Effective Dates of Promotion * - Cadet: 6/10/2011 * - Second Lieutenant: 9/20/2012 * - First Lieutenant: 12/04/2013 * - Captain: 05/27/2016 * - Major: 09/11/2019 * - Lieutenant Colonel: 01/13/2020 * - Colonel: 07/18/2020 * - Brevet Brigadier General: 09/27/2022 * - Brigadier General: 04/04/2023 * - Major General: 04/30/2024 * - Lieutenant General: 09/18/2025 Awards & Decorations *Pathfinder Badge *Special Forces Tab *Explosive Ordnance Disposal Badge *Driver & Mechanic Badge (With accompanying tabs) *Air Assault Badge *Distinguished Rifleman Badge *Prisoner of War Medal *Purple Heart (Multiple) *Global War on Terror Service Medal *Iraq Campaign Medal *Afghanistan Campaign Medal *Armed Forces Service Medal *National Defense Service Medal *Army Overseas Service Ribbon *Army Commendation Medal *Army Achievement Medal *Army Sharpshooter Badge (With accompanying tabs) *Special Operations Diver *Sapper Tab *Combat Action Badge *Expert Infantryman Badge *Combat Infantry Badge *Service Stripes SG:TNG Awards & Decorations *Most Active Member - SGC (July 2008) *Member of the Month (2X) *Character Development (2X) *Best Commanding Officer (6X) *Relationship Award (2X) *One Year Member *Two Year Member *Three Year Member Background Much of Asid's knowledge and training come from experience he had as a teenager specializing in engineering and hands-on type work in highschool and the colleges he attended when not on duty after joining the military. He prefers not to talk about much of that time, however. It is known, however, that he attended Valley Forge Military Academy after high school. It is also known that his high school years were filled with a troubled home life and a troubled school life. His known hobbies are reading, target shooting, video games, and working on engines. It is known that after an abortive relationship (he was later a person of interest during an investigation in his former fiance's disappearance), he withdrew from the world of dating for roughly a decade before entering a relationship with now-Senior Chief Petty Officer Audie Fitch, another member of Stargate Command, which eventually led to their marriage. In 2022, he became the first human to ever deliberately detonate an Isa Bomb, which has led to a severe amount of dislike and hatred towards him, though many stand by his decision. He has, since this event, recieved angry letters from families of the deceased, and plenty of hatemail. In late 2023 he suffered a mild aneurysm, and slipped into a coma that lasted until nearly the end of the year. When he awoke, he had no memories of the previous twelve years. After awaking from his coma, the added stress of him and recent missions caused his then-pregnant wife to suffer a miscarriage. He holds the patents to several items, including the P.K. Magnetic Accelerator Weapon Series and other various items. Numerous scars on his arms, shoulders, chest, and legs suggest prolonged torture over the course of several months. Alternate Timelines *''In an alternate timeline, Asid Mjolnir was killed in action against the Tau'ri Rebellion, shortly before his wife, Doctor Christene Mjolnir, PhD was killed in a terrorist attack, reported by Estragon Turner.'' *''Asid Mjolnir was executed for treason in 2026 in an alternate timeline discovered by the Helios Expedition. *''Asid Mjolnir was maimed in a mortar attack on Stargate Command. Later in that timeline, he was the last remaining member of The Initiative left on Earth, where he deployed an Isa Bomb to destroy the Enigma portal in the Sol System, destroying both the Portal and Earth. He remarried in 2045 to Christene Etearna, who would later give birth to Estragon Mjolnir and several other children. Asid, in 2079, remained around the Alpha Site to wait for the returning SG teams. After their arrival, he led them to Sanctuary in order to buy them time to rebuild their pod and return home. Personality Traits Asid Mjolnir, at times, displays what may be defined as psychopathic tendencies in his lack of remorse at death or pain. However, despite these tendencies, he is able to form close friendships and relationships, even being able to show sufficient love and affection to get married. However, despite this, when he is directly responsible for a death of someone under his command, he is able to show some emotion. Beyond this, Asid tends to be a withdrawn and antisocial person, except as forced into by his position. At times he will join in group discussions or parties, but often with clear hesitation and discomfort. Qualifications & Skills *Sharpshooter *Demolitions Expert *Parachutist *Pilot (Fixed Wing & Rotary) *EVA Training *Slightly fluent in both Ancient & Latin **Mildly Proficient in Spanish, with lower level proficiencies in other Latin-derivatives. *Zero-Gravity Combat Training *Qualified Diver *Qualified Mechanic *Qualified Vehicle Operator (Track, Wheeled, & Other) *Amateur Electrician & Engineer *First Aid (Civilian Certified) Notes *As Karl is also MAJCOM CO he holds the rank of Lieutenant General, having achieved this rank IC. His role as MAJCOM CO does not impact IC.